como se cura un corazon roto
by MoonNaruSasu
Summary: la historia contada por la propia miley cyrus acerca de como de la noche a la mañana, su vida se ha convertido en un verdadero infierno-Niley
1. Chapter 1

**A/Nota: Hola a todos este es mi primer fanfics de hannah montana, soy fan de verdad de miley cyrus, y definitivamente , amo hasta la muerte la pareja "niley" sinceramente creo que una amor tan joven como el de ellos, no se ve todo los dias, escribo esta historia por puro entretenimiento, pero si dejan revisiones estare agradecida...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de hannah montana, son de propiedad exclusiva de Walt Disney ,yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGO<strong>

Si alguien me hubiera dicho a mi, que la vida de Hollywood no es como lo pinta, yo le hubiera dicho que estaban loco, pero actualmente hoy en dia, la verdad de lo que se siente vivir atrapada en un mundo tan superficial , es tan pesada como un monton de ladrillos que caen sobre mi cabeza. Antes a mis 12 años de edad, viviendo en tennesse, pensaba que la vida no podia ser mas sencilla y perfecta para mi, ahora a mis 18 años, destesto esta vida mas que nada, como de la noche a la mañana todo tu mundo, tus sueños , tus alegrias se desmoronan poco a poco, sinceramente es todo un misterio para mi. Es ironico que todo tu empeño para hacer tu trabajo, que es entretener a la gente, puede ser lo que mas daño y sufrimiento cause en una persona y en mi caso es dificil describir con las palabras lo que me pasa cada vez ,que veo que ,las revistas, la tv, la internet, se enorgullecen al hablar de mi como si me conocieran de toda la vida, bueno los que estan leyendo estas palabras escritas, y si se siente con curiosidad saber quien soy y que ha pasado con mi vida, permitanme decirles de antemanos que gracias por su atencion, pero entre ustedes creo ya no hay nada que hacer conmigo,bueno el caso es que precisamente soy un caso perdido, nadie parece darse cuenta de mi sufrimiento , de mis gritos de auxilios y entre nosotros creo que no hay nadie que realmente se interese en mi.

Mi vida tiene subidas y bajadas, actualmente esta en picada, y la gente de afuera parece disfrutar con mi situacion, con respecto a mi familia, me rio sarcasticamente a pensar en mi familia, es que realmente tengo una familia hoy en dia?, creo sinceramente que antes de todo el bullicio de la fama, el exito, mi familia fue alguna vez unida,jajajaja creanme asi fue, mis padres Tish y el famosisimo Billy Cyrus, eran una pareja que se le podria considerar perfecta, se comunicaban a la perfeccion , hoy en dia ironicamente no se pueden ni ver, en cuantos a mis hermanos traci, brandi y noa, anteriormente se jactaban de estar orgullosos de mi, siempre me apoyaban en mi carrera, en todo lo que me propusiera, pero en el dia de hoy no habido ni un solo dia que no me recriminen, y me culpen por la separacion de nuestros padres, es que acaso fue un crimen desear ser famosa, cantar y actuar para divertir y hacer feliz a la gente. Es que acaso no tengo derecho a elegir mi propio camino, evidentemente no, nadie sabe que es lo que pienso acerca de mis padres , mis hermanos ni pendiente de mi, eso si claro esta para sacar de mi bolsillo, dinero para eso si soy buena , si soy la hermana perfecta, saben a veces me gustaria dejar todo y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, pero de seguro las revistas de chisme titularian "famosa estrella de disney se suicidio a temprana edad",suspiro profundamente ni aunque la gente se olvidara de mi ,que lo dudo mucho, las heridas del alma no creo que cicatricen pronto, son como una marca que me recordara para siempre como mi vida dio un cambio sencillamente para lo peor.

En cuanto a mis relaciones amorosas y amistades, me rio amargamente, mas mala suerte en ambos aspectos no creo que pueda tener,en lo que la amistad se refiere, me considero una persona fiel a la misma, siempre apoyare en todo momentos a la persona que me necesite, soy una oyente fiel, si alguien pide una mano amiga siempre puede contar conmigo, lastima que nadie haya estado conmigo cuando mas lo necesitado, un ejemplo perfecto seria la señorita country perfecta Taylor Swift, siempre vi en ella a una hermana mayor ,fui una de sus primeras fans, debo reconcer que como artista es genial pero como amiga es otra cosa, cuanto cierto jonas brothers rompio por telefono su corazon, fui la primera en llamarla y estar ahi para ella, pero cuando pase por su misma situacion, que hizo ella, dejarme a un lado por cierta Selena Gomez, por lo cual se cumple el dicho, "como amiga como ella, para que necesito enemigos", debo reconcer fue un golpe bastante bajo para mi, me deprimi, pero lo unico bueno que salio de eso definitivamente es la señorita Demetria Levone Lovato "Demi",quizas porque ha pasado por lo mismo que yo puedo considerarla hasta hoy en dia como la mejor amiga del mundo, siempre ha estado conmigo y yo siempre estare para ella.

En el amor , por dios estoy pensando seriamente en convertirme en monja, porque poco a poco mi fe en el amor puro y verdadero, esta decayendo cada dia mas, mis relaciones amorosas en su mayoria me han dejado marcada como mujer, como ser humano, he sido usada, manipulada,engañada, no recuerdo que haya sido realmente feliz en dichas relaciones...bueno estaria mintiendo,si fui feliz alguna vez en el año 2006 cuando ingenuamente conoci a alguien que a primera vista crei que era mi "principe azul", bueno les tengo una noticia a ultima hora, no existen principe azul, ni cuentos con finales felices , al menos no para mi, desde que conoci a ese muchacho de pelo rizado y ojos de color marron chocolates, que cada vez que lo veia, me derretia de una vez, mi vida no ha sido la misma, yo nunca he sido la misma, al principio todo era perfecto entre los dos, hablabamos , saliamos, paseabamos en bicicleta juntos. Pero se preguntaran que paso?, bueno paso que el chico por miedo o por verguenza me rompio el corazon y creo que literalmente desde ese fatidico dia, yo mori, mi alma murio con el,cada uno hemos estado en una montaña rusa, con distintas parejas, pero cada vez que el y yo nos reencontramos, siento que vuelvo al 2006 y me odio por eso, me odio a mi misma que por mas que lo intente, no me lo saco de la cabeza, me odio porque el sigue con su vida perfecta, mientras que yo tengo que soportar el odio de sus fans y de otras personas, me odio porque cada vez que he salido con alguien, justin, liam ,ryan newman, siempre los comparo con el, me odio porque cada vez que lo intentamos soy yo que salgo con el corazon roto, pero lo que mas odio de mi, es que nunca podre odiarlo, que siempre lo amare, que muy dentro de mi corazon sabe prefectamente que el siempre sera mi "Principe Azul".

Bueno ya basta de tanta palabras ,si aun no tiene ni idea quien soy yo, aunque en el fondo se que lo saben, permintame presentarme oficialmente, me llamo Destiny Hope Cyrus, o mejor dicho Miley Cyrus, conocida como la famosisima estrella de Hannah Montana, asi que espero que si estan interesados aunque sea un poco en mi, preparense entonces a escuchar mi lado de la historia, mi version de los hechos que nadie conoce, de una les advierto que no le gustara nada los que le voy a contar, pero es la verdad, es mi verdad...listos o no preparesen a recorrer el camino de triunfo y fracasos de Miley Rae Cyrus...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Bueno como lo dije antes, escribo esta historia por puro entretenimiento, pero diganme que les parecio bueno o malo...si quieren revisen por favor**


	2. desde el principio

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Hannah Montana son de propiedad exclusiva de Walt Disney, yo solo poseo la historia,**

**A/Nota: La historia transcurre desde el punto de vista de miley, en algunos ocasiones yo misma señalare cuando sera el punto de vista de nick.**

Para que sepan claramente como mi vida dio un giro de 380 grados para lo peor , tendria que contar como fue el principio de mi vida, un 23 de noviembre de 1992 naci en georgia, tennesse, bajo el nombre de Destiny Hope Cyrus, mis padres Leticia "tish" Cyrus y el gran cantante country Billy Ray Cyrus, mis hermanos brandi, christopher, trace, son producto de una relacion anterior de mi madre, despues de mi nacimiento, años despues nacieron mis hermanos noah y braison en fin somos una familia feliz y realmente unida , por los momentos en ese entonces yo pensaba asi.

Mis primeros años de infancia creci afuera de la ciudad de Nasville , especificamente en una granja, siempre me caraterize por ayudar a mis padres en la granja con los animales, jugar con mis hermanos, desde pequeña siempre senti que debia buscar una forma de expresar mis sentimientos a la gente, obviamente por ser hija de un musico como Billy Ray Cyrus , la musica estaba en mi sangre, pero no al estilo country como mi papa, para mi la musica era magia pura, siempre crei en ese entonces en novelas romanticas, cuentos de hadas con finales felices, mientras tenia esa creencia poco a poco la musica se convirtio en parte de mi vida. siempre sonreia al pensar que algun dia podria estar en un escenario como mi padre, me imaginaba a las personas aplaudiendome felices con mi musica, y que mi familia estaria ahi apoyandome como siempre, pero a veces la sencilla palabra " siempre" no siempre se cumple con cabalidad.

Volviendo a los origenes de mi vida, tampoco en mi infancia todo fue de color rosa, mi padre poco a poco se fue perdiendo en la memoria de la gente, cuando alguien dijo alguna vez que la fama no es perdurable no saben cuan razon tenian, en cuanto a la situacion a nivel economico no era muy buena que digamos, realmente los gasto de la granja ,nuestra escuela era algo que nuestros padres no podian lidiar tan facilmente, pero sin embargo nuestro animo nunca decayo en ese entonces ,reunidos en la sala como familia, cantabamos entre nosotros como una forma de olvidar nuestros problemas y fingir por un momento que nada pasaba en nuestras vidas. Se preguntaran como fue mi estilo de vida en la escuela, creanme cuando le digo que no es algo que me gustaria mucho recordar...

A veces ser hija de alguien famoso , no es algo de cual enorgullecerse, no me malentiendan amo a mi padre con todo mi corazon , pero esa es la cosa lo amo porque es mi padre, no por ser alguien famoso o conocido, no que no me sienta feliz por el al contrario es bueno para el ser conocido, pero eso no significa que sea bueno para mi, porque creanme que para mi en mi infancia no fue precisamente lo mejor que me haya pasado en la vida. En la escuela ,a pesar de mis amigos leslie y marie ann,no habia alguien que se burlaban de mi, que me criticaban por todo, sobretodo las chicas"populares" que a pesar de ser una porrista como ella no dejaban de molestarme, si algunos de ustedes me han visto en entrevistas anteriores cuando explicaban que una de ellas me encerro en el baño por una hora por ser hija de Billy Cyrus, creanme no bromeaba para nada evidentemente fue asi, y definitivamente como se los dije anteriormente, mi vida en la escuela no es algo que me sienta feliz de recordar.

Pero repentimante el primer cambio que iba a experimentar en mi corta vida, es el ofrecimiento de trabajo de mi padre en una serie de television , deberia estar feliz por eso , al principio estaba que saltaba de la cama, riendo como nunca, pero cuando supe que era fuera del estado, especificamente en Canada, me baje rapidamente de la nube de alegria y extasis en me encontraba al sabia que pensar en esos momentos, seria la primera vez que mi padre se separaria de nosotros y esa sensacion de dolor y tristeza me invadio de repente, pero ellos me pidieron mi opinion a mi o a mis hermanos, la respuesta sencilla es un no ,sonrio sarcasticamente desde ese momento debi haberme hecho una idea que ellos nunca contaria con mi opinion , ni siquiera preguntar al respecto, pero era muy pequeña en ese entonces una niña de 8 años no tiene idea de que hacer ante tal situacion ,viendo que su padre se alejaba de ella y sus hermanos,aunque sea para beneficiarlos economicamente a ellos, no significaba que estaria feliz por ello.

Rapidamente pasaron los dias , y fue un mes exacto de la partida de mi padre a canada ,el siempre nos llamaba, aparentemente la estaba pasando vien por alla, la seria era de buen gusto ahi y aqui tambien a decir verdad, pero eso no me quitaba la sensacion de nostalgia, realmente lo echo de menos ,me gustaria que no tuviera que haberse ido , pero por otra parte la situacion de nuestra familia no le dejaba otra cambio que pasaria en mi corta vida, es saber que finalmente estaria junto a mi papa nuevamente, nuestra madre nos acaba de decir que nos mudariamos a canada para reunirnos definitivamente con papa , mis hermanos estaban sorprendidos y a la vez emocionados por esa noticia, yo sorprendertemente no podria decir lo mismo.

Se han preguntado alguna vez, que cuando estas en lugar que siente que forma parte de ti, que te da paz y seguridad, que tu sabes que no lo conseguiras en otra parte, pero que no tienes opcion que abandonarlo solo para el bienestar de los demas , mas que de ti mismo, pues es asi como me siento, en esos momentos como se le explca a una niña pequeña que era yo en ese entonces , que su mundo cambiara totalmente y nada podra hacer al respecto, mi unico consuelo en aquella epoca era reecontrarme con mi padre, volverlo a ver, pero a veces estar con los seres amados sginifica hacer grandes sacrificios y para mi a los 8 años de edad como Destiny Hope Cyrus, tuve que aprender vivamente eso , a tan corta edad fue un sacrificio doloroso dejar el lugar donde naci y creci, el lugar de mi infancia, mi querido tennesse por ir a un lugar completamente distinto como es canada, pero supongo que algunos sacrificios , valdran la pena o al menos eso esperaba...

Bueno estando en canada lamentablemente mis expectativas no fueron cumplidas en ese entonces, salvo lo feliz que estaba de estar con mi padre y ser de nuevo una familia, canada no es ni lo mas remoto a lo que era tennesse, aqui la gente no son precisamente simpaticos , no es para ofender a nadie , pero siendo aquella epoca una niña que siempre sonreia por todo ,ver a las personas siempre serias , me daban miedo hasta la muerte, no podria creer como papa trabajaba con gente asi , pero el siempre me decia que no todo es lo que parece,que dentro de la seriedad de cada persona , siempre hay algo gracioso dentro de su ser, yo por supuesto no entendi bien lo que significaba pero eso no me importaba, el siempre me levantaba el animo , para mi mi padre era el heroe mas grande del universo, saben un consejo que les doy a los jovenes que leen mi historia nuncan, pero nunca idealicen a sus padres, porque se daran cuenta quizas de la manera mas dolorosa y cruel que no son tan perfectos como creen , creanme tengo experiencia de sobra con respecto a ese tema.

Estando en canada , mi padre siempre me llevo al set donde realizaba la serie, y la pasion de la actuacion y la musica nuevamente llenaron mi corazon por completo a tal punto que un tal Tim Burton que de seguro lo conocen , me dio mi primera oportunidad , para mostrarme al publico con un pequeño papel en Big Fish, ahi gracias a el y mi porpio padre , me di cuenta que esto era lo mio ,que actar y cantar era lo mas deseaba no tanto para mi sino para el publico en general, por eso decidi en honor a mi padre por su amor y apoyo incondicional cambiarme mi nombre de destiny hope cyrus, a miley ray cyrus, lo ironico que puede ser la vida que con tal solo un simple cambio de nombre nunca ni en mis mas locos sueños podria imaginarme que mi vida iba a cambiar completamente, y que estaba por muy lejos de ser todo lo que alguna vez habia soñado...

Asi que este es el principio de mi historia ,para aquellos interesados o inclusos lo que no les importa realmente quien soy,este es el comienzo del viaje de la vida de rosas y espinas de miley cyrus , que apenas a mis 18 años se con certeza que nadie realmente saben quien soy , ni mucho menos le importa lo que me pueda pasar, pero escribo esto es por mi y solamente por mi , para escribir y plasmar lo que a viva voz nunca podria hacer,el decir que mi vida es un real infierno y que ya no ha nada que pueda hacer al respecto,que yo miley cyrus necesito ayuda con urgencia,,,, pero nadie parece darse cuenta de eso, y quizas ya sea demasiado tarde ...

Continuara...


	3. lo que yo quiero ser

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Hannah Montana son de propiedad exclusiva de Walt Disney , yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p>Alguna vez te has sentido con ganas de escapar de todos, y vivir por tu cuenta, haciendo lo que tu quieras sin que nadie te diga lo contrario, sientes que siendo tu la dueña de tu cuerpo y alma ,sin embargo las personas a tu alrededor te manejan a su antojo, como se puede ser un individuo cuando no haces lo que piensas, que dejas que las demas personas decidan por ti, como se vive una vida que no es la tuya, pero sobretodo como se explica a una niña a temprana edad que las cosas no son siempre lo que parece, a veces esa pequeña frase siempre ha estado ligado a mi vida, desde a muy corta edad he aprendido que a veces sentirse segura entre tus amigos y familiares no siempre es lo mejor, se preguntaran porque tanta palabras que tal vez no entiendan o no quieran entender, pero lo que pasa es que como nadie sabe exactamente acerca de mi vida, creo que es primordial tratar de contarsela mas explicitamente.<p>

Todo lo que acabo de contarles es asi como me senti, y solamente tenia en esa epoca 12 años era una niña con ilusiones, con sueños. esperanza de triunfar en la vida. de darme conocer como yo misma sin la necesidad de apoyarme en el apelido Cyrus, y todo a lo que se refiera a mi papa, para mi cantar y actuar era mi mayor sueño que queria cumplir, para mi solamente hacer sonreir a las personas con mi musica y mi actuacion es lo mayor sastifaccion que pudiera tener, pero lamentablemente no contaba que mi familia, mi propia sangre tenia sus propios planes en mentes.

Como anteriormente le declare,,,,jajajaja mejor dicho escribi , mi primer cambio que sufri como niña fue alejarme de mi querida ciudad natal tennesse, para mudarme a un lugar tan frio como es canada, mis padres ,y mis hermanos se podrian decir que se acostumbraron al ambiente de la ciudad sobretodo brandi y trace que son los mayores nunca tenian tiempo para mis hermanos menores noah, braison y por supuesto yo. cuales eran sus excusas, permitanme recordarme...claro son "ustedes son pequeños para sailir", "mis amigos no le gustan los niños pequeños","entiende miley mama dice que no pueden salir ,y cuando es no es no", en fin cualquier excusa que a ellos se les ocurra, me pregunto cual es el problema de ellos para decirnos de una que se averguenza de nosotros y listo para que molestarse con mentirnos, porque yo sere pequeña en ese tiempo pero definitivamente no era ninguna tonta...mientras ellos se fueron noah se acerco a mi...

Noah empezando a llorar: Miley ...yo quiero salir, porque tenemos que quedarnos aqui encerrados...

Suspire profundamente como le explicaba a mi hermana menor que algunas cosas no se podian hacer y una era salir nosotros solos, era un simple tema para ustedes, quizas piensen que es una estupidez describir ese momento que tal vez sea rebundante en mi historia, pero nuevamente si por hasta como me maquillo la gente me critica y ustedes me podran decir...En fin esto es el principio de la distancia entre mis hermanos mayores y yo...en cuanto a mi estadia aqui en canada ,cada vez mas pedia a gritos irme de este lugar, por mucho que amaba a mi padre no podria vivir en un lugar asi, me sentia como una prision en la cual ya estaba sentenciada de por vida,,,como se puede a veces los padres no tomar en cuenta la opinion , los sentimientos de sus hijos, preguntense ustedes lectores y lectores si piensan ,que un niño o niña no tiene derecho a expresar sus sentimientos ,es que acaso es que no tienen derecho vivir y crecer donde nacieron , y dieron sus primeros pasos, obviamente con mis padres yo nunca tuve la opcion...

Y ahora a mis 18 años de edad, me he dado cuenta que solamente tennesse ha sido mi hogar, que a pesar he recorrido el mundo , no es lo mismo para mi,he viajado que ya ni se la cuenta de los viajes que he realizado, nada cambia lo que eres dicen por ahi, lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo, pero volviendo a mis inicios cuando era una niña inocente, dulce sencilla, seguia fervientemente creyendo en mi misma y en mis sueños que era la musica y la actuacion, como actriz deseaba expresar en mi corta edad, todo tipo de sentimientos a las personas, que vieran en mi una imagen de ellos mismo, y en cuanto a la musica, que la melodia de mis letras lleguen al alma de la gente que se sientan reconfortadas,vivas y llenas de esperanza que a pesar que hay obstaculos en la vida siempre hay una luz al final del tunel y esa joven niña queria ser esa luz para las personas,,,,,,esa niña que ahora tiene 18 años ironicamente es la que necesita la luz que la ilumine y la guie a salir del abismo donde actualmente se encuentra.

Pero en canada tambien vivi experiencias inolvidables,aunque no me arrancaba la tristeza por la falta de mi adorada tennesse, me vi gratamente sorprendida por el mundo de la television donde trabajaba mi padre , pude ver la magia que envuelve la television , sintiendo su energia, mas que nunca crei que ahi perteneceria ,que seria la television mi vida, mi forma de vivir de desenvolverme en la vida,mas ahora que de repente nuevamente mi vida cambia para siempre, de la noche a la mañana la tristeza nos envuelve por la cancelacion de la serie donde mi padre trabajaba, una parte de mi le dolio al saber que aqui en canada paso lo que paso en los estados unidos, que poco a poco la gente se olvida de las personas que dieron tanto por ellos, pero nuestra tristeza no duro mucho sobretodo para mi, aun a pesar del fracaso de mi padre, tengo que admitir que estaba mas que extasiada por regresar a mi pais, a mi gente, a mi mundo ...sin embargo mi padre se me acerco a mi ,para decirme lo que indudablemente me cambiaria la vida para siempre...

Robbie mirando a miley: Hey sonrisas...te gustaria trabajar en disney en una nueva serie ...te gustaria ser Hannah Montana...

Y no sabia que decir en ese momento, esas dos palabras Hannah Montana, era lo mas increible que podia pensar, era una historia de una niña que lleva doble vida ,iba a ser que la gente me conociera a nivel mundial, en ese momento esa noticia era mi todo...ser hannah montana, yo miley ray cyrus sere hannah montana. No habia palabras que podria decir en ese momento la felicidad que me embargaba en ese momentos,era tan grande queria salir corriendo y gritarle a la gente que una niña proveniente de tennesse seria la siguiente estrella de disney, es todo lo que cada niña sueña antes de dormir,pertenecer al mundo de las fantasias de disney...pero ahora mis lectores que pienso ahora...jajajaja que a veces desearia que la fantasia fuera una realidad, que yo tuviera doble vida para poder ser una chica normal sin preocupaciones, sin despertarme cada dia con un insulto, una ofensa, una acusacion, cualquier cosa que siempre me hace sentirme la mas miserable de todas,,,,,,me rio ironicamente porque a los doce años ser hannah montana fue un sueño hecho en realidad que prontamente se convertiria en una pesadilla, pesadilla que actualmente padezco hasta hoy en dia...

Asi sin mas que decir me despido por los momentos, prontos les escribire para contarle como vivi mi sueño de ser hannah montana, que me ayudo a realizar mi sueño de cantar y actuar, que conoci a gente maravillosas y personas con doble cara, pero sobretodo que fue por hannah montana que conoci a mi principe azul que de la noche a la mañana de pasar a ser todo mi mundo,fue el causante de lo que seria la destruccion de la inocencia de miley ray cyrus,,,asi que preparense lectores a partir de este momento comienza el real viaje al infierno de miley cyrus...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Bueno antes todo gracias por el primer comentario, se aprecia mucho al que lee mi historia...como lo dije antes escribo esta historia por puro entretenimiento ademas de ser un fan total de niley...cualquier comentario, critica constructiva o sugerencia sera bien recibida,asi que revisen por favor**


	4. la verdad de ser una estrella

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Hannah Montana son propiedad exclusiva de Walt Disney ,yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p>A veces cuando eres un niño o niña pequeña te preguntabas que se sentiria vivir en mundo de fantasia ,donde todos los sueños se hacen realidad, que pasaria que el mundo que tu crearas fuera perfecto tal como lo imaginaste, piensas que la vida es alegria y felicidad,los sentimientos de sastifaccion de reir ,de vivir libremente a corta edad es algo que jamas se te hubiera cruzado por la mente: Saben dicen que cuando eres niño todo tu mundo suele ser perfecto, sin preocupaciones, solo la vivencia de compartir los momentos mas alegres con las personas que aman, te hacen sentir que todo vale la pena, pero desafortunadamente uno no puede vivir aferrado a la niñez toda su vida, la mayoria de las niñas disfrutan su infancia hasta el final, su inocencia, ingenuidad y sencillez se mantienen ahi intactas, son como capullos que poco a poco se trasnforman en hermosas mariposas listas a volar libremente a comerse el mundo ,a descubrir que es lo que les espera afuera, sentirse seguras de si misma, sin dejar que nadie les indique el camino a seguir, siendo ellas misma las que determinen que paso deben tomar para desenvolverse en el largo camino de la vida.<p>

Pero si me preguntan a mi, que esperaba de la vida en mi corta edad, les digo libremente que esperaba de todo menos lo que la vida, el destino o lo que ustedes quieran llamerle me tenia preparado para mi. Es facil escuchar a la gente decir, "esa niña siempre fue asi", " es una niña mimada", "hija de una estrella tenia que ser",pero no les es facil a ellos pensar que paso para que la inocencia de una niña fue arrebatada sin ninugun remordimientos de la noche a la mañana, para dejar a una joven vacia de espiritu con un alma rota, por el dolor y la traicion ,jajaja de seguro no pensaron en que tal vez esa joven nunca fue rebelde, y si en ese caso fuera asi, podrian por lo menos suponer que esa chica estaba gritando por ayuda, para que alguien la rescate, en especial un principe azul, pero luego mi experiencia me ha demostrado con creces que los "prinicipes azules", no existen , que es un cuento creado por los adultos para hacerle creer a las niñas en historias de amor de princesas y principes con finales felices, pero los adultos obviaron que estamos viviendo en la realidad no en la fantasia, que las historias de amor nunca pueden tener finales felices no al menos sin sentir dolor y sufrimiento en la misma.

Y hablando de fantasias, mis estimados lectores, diganme si alguna vez no han deseado con todo su corazon formar parte del mundo de la magia y fantasias de nada mas y nada menos que Disneylandia,de seguro pensara que las personas que trabajen ahi deben ser las personas mas felices del mundo,jajajaja si no es la mentira mas grande entonces entre nosotros no se que es mi estimado lector. Cuando a veces la oportunidad que la vida te da de realizar tu sueño a temprana edad , no deberia suponer en pensarlo mejor y preparme con inteligencia y sabiduria para un mañana prometedor, pero que hago yo la tomo sin duda alguna, sin sospechar que estaba sentenciadome a vivir una vida vacia, una vida miserable, es mas ni siquiera puedo decir si es una vida lo que estoy viviendo actualmente: Un consejo a los padres de esas niñas jovenes que piensa que el mundo es de color de rosa, que no existe maldad en las personas y que aquellas personas que le ofrecen la oportunidad de su vida lo hacen porque ven en ella talento y carisma, bueno le digo de una "no todo lo que brilla es oro en este mundo" porque si fuera asi , explinqueme ahora porque se siente tan lejano la felicidad de ver realizado tus sueños, porque se siente que decepcionas a aquellas personas que confiaron en ti con toda su alma y corazon, pero sobretodo porque uno mismo se siente como que ya nada le importa, que le da igual lo que la gente piense de uno , no se supone que deberia sentirme asi, pero sin embargo es lo que siento en estos momentos, que hacer, decir para gritar al mundo mi dolor , mi frustracion , mi tristeza, pero para que me sirviria para que ustedes o alguien mas se compadezca de mi, pues permitanme decirles que tal vez sea demasiado tarde para eso, incluso su compasion no sanaria mis heridas del alma, no repararia un corazon roto,un corazon maltratado por su familia, traicionado por sus amigos y sobretodo abandonados por aquellas personas que juraban amarme eternamente, sobretodo por el, mi principe azul, aquel al cual le entregue mi corazon y alma entera y hasta ahora no me lo ha devuelto, aquel al cual yo seria capaz de ir al fin del mundo si el me lo pidiera, aquel que sin pensarlo me rompio el corazon tanta veces que dudo mucho que se sane por completo.

Bueno mas adelante le hablare mas acerca de mi "principe azul" ahora enfoquemonos acerca de lo que todas las niñas sueñan, anhelan, desean con todo su corazon ser una estrella ,darse a conocer , cantar, bailar ,actuar, cada persona quiere mostrar su talento hacerse brillar , sentirse querido,adorado por el publico que su talento sea proyectado mas alla de las fronteras, es decir, ser una estrella propiamente dicha. Y que pita disneylandia en todo esto se preguntaran, bueno les recuerdo que yo soy creacion perfecta de disney por lo cual no cabe duda que ellos hace bien su trabajo, pero esa deberia ser la pregunta realmente hace bien su trabajo al formar a las niñas y ayudarlas a convertirse en una artista plenamente formada, entonces si es asi que paso con britney spears, lindsay lohan, incluso christina aguilera, porque no me diran que sus cambios no se debieron a la perfecta formacion de disney, ademas mirenme soy un espejo de la realidad, mirenme en lo que me he convertido en su juguete , en un maniqui que pueden usar y deshacer a su antojo, realmente las niñas jovenes quieren eso, no ven en mi ,alguien que de repente perdio todo su brillo y esplendor para ser una mujer sombria, triste, fria, con una sonrisa tan falsa, que hace ver a los politicos como que dicen la verdad todo el tiempo...

Mentiria si no fui feliz alguna vez en disney porque lo fui, pero esa es la cosa, la unica vez que fui feliz dentro de disney fue al principio, al comienzo de ser Hannah Montana ,cuando empece a dar mis primeros pasos en la carrera que yo siempre vi como mi mayor sueño,y que actualmente no se si hice bien soñar tanto con eso, ya que evidentemente mi unico sueño se me ha convertido en una verdadera pesadilla que parece nunca acabar. Chicas a veces soñar no lo es todo, a veces hay que saber que camino es el que debe recorrer para cumplir con todo lo que se propongan, en ocasiones el camino mas facil,resulta ser el mas doloroso, y es el que te marca tu vida para siempre, el que te enseña a valorar las cosas, el que te hace ver la vida con otro punto de vista, porque te uede sorprender con lo que mas adelante les toca por enfretarme.

A mi temprana edad , no fue facil pertenecer a la "gran familia de Disney", a pesar de hacer varios casting para ser hannah montana, debido a mi corta edad no me tomaron muy en serio, en ese momento pense que eran muy crueles conmigo por dejarme asi como asi, actualmente hubiera deseado que no me hubiesen llamado nunca, porque creen despues de varios intentos fallidos decidieron tomame en cuenta tanto a mi como a mi padre, y asi me fue como me converti en la siguiente estrella de disney. Al principio ser hannah montana significo mucho para mi, era realmente feliz con que finalmente me podia dar a conocer a la gente ,ademas que mi padre siempre estaria conmigo, ademas de conocer y hacer amigos como emily osment, mitchel musso y jason earles, realmente al principio de todo fue como un cuento de hada, mas perfecto no podria ser , pero sin embargo como todo lo bueno tiene su fin , al pasar el tiempo y en cada temporada la magia poco a poco se fue apagando, la amistades entre mis compañeros y mi persona poco a poco se fue distanciando hasta ser una relacion estrictamente profesional, no ayudaba mucho que mi nombre como miley cyrus y no hannah montana se estaba popularizando mas entre los jovenes y niños, en fin detras del mundo magico de disney se esconde la frivolidad, ambicion y envidia de personas que sin importar el precio,busca ser ellos los principale beneficiarios de la fama de sus talentos, exprimiendolos hasta la ultima gota sin importarle las consecuencias que podrian producirle a los jovenes talentos, siendo yo prueba viviente de saber lo que ellos son capaces de hacer.

Pero que pasa cuando son tus propios padres que se aprovechan de ti , que por creer ser tus padres tienen el mismo derecho de vivir tu sueño sin importarle lo que pienses, como puede imaginarte que tus propios padres, las personas en que te identifican desde el momento de dar tus primeros pasos, a quienes sin dudarlos quieres ser como ellos, sean los que te apuñalen por la espalda, los que te exigen hasta mas no poder, que diria, como reaccionaria, te dire la respuesta no harias nada,como hacerlo, son tus padres ante el mundo entero , la sociedad,tu saldras perdiendo para ellos tu padres son perfectos y tu eres simplemente su hijo que esta en la"obligacion de hacer lo que ellos quieren. mientars que disney la fabrica de sueños de niños y jovenes de repente se convierte en mis "tutores" personales, exigiendome hacer lo que ellos quieren que haga, mi ropa, mi maquillaje, mi forma de hablar a la gente, lo que tengo que decir , pero sobretodo en lo que amo mas que todo mi musica, me piden cambiar algo que definitivamente no va conmigo, entonces que se puede hacer frente a gente todopoderosa como ellos,absolutamente nada, poco a poco me he convertido en una esclava de disney y mis padres, y al parecer nadie se da cuenta de eso, pero de nuevo alguien esta interesado realmente en saber mi verdad, mi realidad, obviamente no.

Entonces que hago, como grito lo que siento, lo que me pasa, lo que cada dia ,24 horas sufro y padezco por la gente que me rodea, sobretodo por mi propia familia, es increible como la fama y el dinero cambia a la gente, no puedo ser mas explicita al respecto con mi familia, poco a poco mientras lean mi historia entederan, por ahora les digo que ser una estrella de disney definitivamente no es color de rosa, el haberme convertido en hannah montana me trajo gratos momentos , fui feliz al principio de la historia , pero en estos momentos no estoy muy segura que mi historia tendra un final feliz, por lo que veo en estos momentos dudo mucho que vuelva hacer feliz de verdad, sin fingir ser alguien que no soy,,,,es ironico nuevamente repito lo que anteriormente le escribi, a veces desearia que hannah montana no fuera un personaje de ficcion, que realmente yo pudiera ser ella y a la vez ser una chica normal, pero supongo que el menos puedo vivir soñando.

Pasar de ser una niña alegre a una joven sin vida, se puede decir como los comerciales de master card,que no tiene precio, las fantasias son esos fantasias, mundo de imaginaciones ,ilusiones que se crea la persona,la realidad es otra, es lo que nos enfrentamos cuando despertamos , es lo que vivimos cada minuto del dia, es todo lo que la persona penso no vivir, mientras las personas se aferren mas a las fantasias , a las historias de amor platonicas, y no acepten el hecho de vivir la vida conforme a su situacion, personal,emocional y economica, jamas podran crecer como individuos y se convertiran en victimas de las personas que se aprovechan de sus debilidades, personas como disney , o tal caso hasta sus propios seres queridos, hasta que no maduren como personas,quizas no hay mucho que salvar en este mundo.

Finalmente una reflexion para aquellos que aun sienten la necesidad de conocer mi parte de la historia relatada exclusivamente por mi, vale la pena creer en algo que esta alfuera de nuestro alcance, poner nuestros sueños, necesidades y aspiraciones en manos de gente que no sabemos exactamente cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones, problablemente dira que la mala suerte suele suceder y que me toco a mi experimentarlo, pero de corazon reflexionen, piensen, al cumplir sus sueños deben sacrificar su inocencia, su ingenuidad, su alegria,porque honestamente yo no lo creo, sinceramente no es lo que pedi para mi, y firmmemente se que no me lo merezco , pero asi son las cosas, sean ustedes lo que juzguen si estoy o no en lo cierto, hasta entonces yo vvire arrepentida de dejar ser lo que no puedo ser frente a ustedes, una persona libre y "totalmente honesta."

Contnuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Bueno mis lectores, el siguiente capitulo sera el principio de niley...al fin...esta historia es los pensamientos de miley con respecto a su vida, lo que creo que ella deberia sentir en estos momentos...en fin revisen por favor...**


	5. Mi Principe Azul

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Hannah Montana son de la propiedad exclusiva de Walt Disney yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p>Cuando eres pequeña en tu vida nunca se te ha cruzado en la mente conocer a tu "principe azul" a corta edad, siempre dicen por ahi que los primeros amores nunca se olvidan y creanme nada mas que cierto es esa frase porque evidentemente a estas alturas de mi vida yo aun no he podido borrar de mi mente y de mi corazon a mi primer amor, que por los vientos que soplan me doy por vencida en ese aspecto, es mas entre ustedes vivire hasta el ultimo dia de mi vida suspirando por mi primer y unico verdadero amor, Pero que significa ser un principe azul, no significa ser aquel caballero de armadura brillante que siempre rescata su damisela en peligro, me rio amargamente ,es por eso que a veces creer en la fantasia mas que en la realidad te puede perjudicar mas que lo que te puedas imaginar, puede que exista por ahi ,alguien sincero que se preocupe por mi, pero de ahi a que arriesgue todo por mi, sabiendo mi historia de antemano ,lo dudo mucho, quizas la unica persona a quien tenia todas mis esperanzas en el, se dio por vencido incluso antes de lo que todo el mundo piensa...<p>

Las fechas? que son realmente para ustedes, son recordatorios de celebraciones como los cumpleaños, navidad, carnaval, dias de fiestas en sus paises, pero en fin deberia una fecha , un mes ,un año o un dia cambiarle completamente la vida a una persona , puede incluso un dia ordinario comun y corriente, ser el detonante de lo mejor de tu vida y a la vez lo peor que te puede pasar, como determinas tu vida si en solo en un dia el destino te presenta en bandeja de plata la persona a la cual estaba esperando con ansias, aquella que con solo sonreir puede ponerte tu mundo de cabeza. Porque en la vida lo que es imposible de creer, resultaa que es lo que se presenta con facilidad, y lo digo yo, que jamas me imagine que un 11 de junio de 2006, un dia completamente normal , sin nada que celebrar, seria el dia que mi principe azul nos veriamos por primera vez, seria el dia que dejara todo atras y que lo unico en mi mente y mi corazon seria cierto chico de cabellos rizados, pero lo que no sabia que a partir de ese dia ademas de un amor puro y condicional,tambien seria el inicio de las tantas veces que mi corazon seria roto por una persona. Nicolas Jerry Jonas es el nombre de mi principe azul, que de cualquier forma , lo quiera o no ,formaria parte de mi, marcaria mi vida como nadie lo haya hecho antes, y creanme o no hasta ahora no se si esa marca ha sido para mi bien o por el contrario ha sido el principal causante de mi propia autodestruccion.

Bueno, en fin ,cuando se es joven a mi corta edad , el significado del principe azul es todo el mundo para uno como mujer, el sentirse especial , amada querida y apreciada a tan corta edad es una sensacion indescriptible, estar con alguien que siempre ve en ti todo lo bueno ,lo que eres realmente , el conocerte mejor que nadie ,es lo que te hace creer que vivira una historia de cuentos de hadas perfecta con esa persona, cuando la verdad que la perfeccion no existe en las relaciones un evento de caridad como cualquiera que organiza disney,en un 11 de junio de 2006, entre ustedes el numero 11 es un numero que ultimamente esta muy ligado a las tragedias,,,,no se lo jueguen ni de broma, en fin ese 11 de junio junto a mis amgos de mi serie emily osment y jason earles,estabamos ansiosos por encortarnos con las estrellas de high school musical, como zac efron, vanessa hudgens, a mi particularmente adoraba a ashley tisdale, y todavia lo hago ,ella ademas de demi son las unicas que se ham mantenido firme en li largo y tortuoso camino al exito...

Y de repente zac se acerco a nosotros con una sorpresa que definitivamente cambiaria el rumbo de mi vida, me conto acerca del talento nuevo de disney , se trataba de 3 hermanos que formaron una banda los Jonas Brothers,y que uno de ellos era de mi edad, al decir verdad no tenia idea porque zac me los queria presentar pero en ese momento me emocionaba mucho conocer a gente nueva y tener mas amigos, asi que sin mas que decir ,obviamente le dije que si a zac y los acompañe , hasta que por fin llegamos a ellos, y cuando los vi, de una vez me enfoque en el chico de mi edad, que a pesar que estaba de espalda ,era todo o mas de lo que una niña pueda pedir, y mas cuando se voltio y sus ojos se enfocaron en los mios, llamenme cursi o anticuada pero ese fue el momento mas magico de toda mi vida, es como no existira nada mas que el y yo , por dentro sentia fuego artificiales, y cada paso que daba hacia el me parecia eterno.

Entonces sucedio los 3 hermanos estaban frente a mi, y no tengo que decirle lo extasiados que estaban cuando supieron de mi identidad, es decir de inmediato me reconocieron como hannah montana, es ironico como es la vida al parecer tanto en la ficcion como en la vida real no me puedo despegar mi hannah montana, es como si el destino lo tenia previsto para mi . el primero en reconocerme como la que realizo el papel de hannah montana , evidentemente fue joe,que para mi siempre ha sido y sera un hermano que puedo contar con el en las buenas y en las malas, entre ustedes me rio de la cara de shock que el pobre tenia apenas me vio.

Joe en total shock: OMG eres hannah montana...

Miley sonriendo a los 3 hermanos a la vez: Si soy yo pero prefiero que me llamen por mi verdadero nombre miley cyrus... entonces los 3 se presentaron ante mi..

Kevin : Yo soy Kevin Jonas soy el mayor de los 3

Joe sonriendo picaramente: Que te puedo decir soy el fabuloso, grandioso Joe Jonas, el hermano del medio...

Y cuando el se iba a presentar ,yo sonreia mentalmente, si ustedes hubieran estado ahi en ese dia , hubieran visto lo lindo que estaba nervioso y sonrojado con solo mi presencia,,,,al final mantuvo su compostura y finalmente se presento ante mi...

Nick nervioso y sonrojado a la vez: Bueno...yo...soy nick...sabes eres mas linda de morena que de rubia...

Y cuando el dijo eso sus hermanos le dieron una mirada complaciente, porque los dos se reian mentalmente por su ocurrencia, mientras que era yo que estaba totalmente sonrojada, a veces es una ventaja ser morena mis lectores por que sino se hubieran dado cuenta que parecia un tomate, es increible la sensacion de mariposas en mi estomago con unas cuantas palabras dichas por alguien que apenas conoces, es insolito que con solo su mirada me sienta la dueña del mundo, en esos ojos chocolates me pierdo y deseo quedarme ahi para siempre, es un mundo fantastico donde existia solamente el y yo, pero lamentablemente tenia que acabar, y antes de que el dijera algo yo sonrojada le agradeci por sus palabras...

Miley sonrojada: Gracias...y tu no esta nada mal para ti mismo... y el estaba sonrojadisimo,lo que hacia que mi cuerpo se erizaba de pie a cabeza, queria abrazarlo y fundirme en sus brazos , pero de seguro pensaria que estaba loca. El y sus hermanos me tendieron la mano para saludarnos oficialmente, pero yo como siempre me sali con la mia...

Miley sonriendo a los hermanos: Hey chicos yo no doy apretones de manos...yo doy abrazos...

Y antes que algunos de ellos pudieran prostetar los abrace a cada uno, y no tengo que mentirle sino me aferre un poco mas a el, porque la verdad cuando lo abrace senti la sensacion de fuegos artificiales en todo mi cuerpo, las chispas que siendo una niña no conocia , estaban que explotaban en cada parte de mi, es una sensacion de miedo, pero a la vez de excitacion, es cuando cuentas las horas para ir al cine, o comprar o un helado, o mejor aun , cuando terminas las clases no aguantas mas para sentirte libre de todo, asi que todo eso lo viv en tan solo un momento, con un niño que en unos pocos minutos sin quererlo se ha convertido en mi razon de existir, si no creia antes en el amor a primera vista, creanme que ahora despues de mi encuentro con mi principe azul, puedo creer de todo.

Sus hermanos, asi com zac efron y los demas disimuladamente nos dejaron solos ,en ese entonces por ser muy joven no tenia ni idea el porque, ahora se que todos ellos queria jugar a ser cupido, y funciono tengo que admitirlo como lo dije antes conocer a nick jonas a pesar del tiempo , la distancia e incluso exponer tantas veces mi corazon para que el lo rompa como lo ha hecho,siempre sera la mejor cosa que me ha pasado en la vida, los mejores recuerdos fueron con nick , mi inocencia brillo mas con nick, y suspirando nuevamente mis lectores, mi inocencia se perdio con el, en todo lo sentido lo que alguna vez fue la sonriente miley cyrus se fue para siempre desde el momento que nick jonas salio completamente de su vida.

En fin , por los momentos, por solo un momento desearia con todo mi corazon y mi alma entera volver a sentir lo que senti aquella vez que mi vida cambio por completo, aquel magico 11 de junio donde vi por primera vez en mi vida a mi prinipe azul ,aquella persona a que supuestamente estaba destinados a vivir una historia de amor con un final feliz , aquel niño que de todas las maneras posibles me hizo sentir amada ,segura, protegida como nadie, aquel que sin importarle mi caracter, o mi personalidad libre y sin complejo supo llevarme a un mundo fuera de la realidad , de lo que la gente piensa, y dicta con sus normas lo que uno tiene o no que hacer, aquel chico de pelo rizado que sin saberlo me llevo a las estrellas y que en esa epoca fui mas feliz de lo que alguna vez podria ser...

Poco a poco tanto el como yo ganabamos mas confiaza en nosotros mismo y en un momento a otro hablabamos como si nos conocieramos de toda la vida, a decir verdad no estabamos pendiente de nada , ni siquiera notabamos la presencia de los demas.A pesar que debia estar molesta con el por dejarme sola en el kareoke que me prometio cantar conmigo, con solo su mirada me derreti por completo, mas cuando se dirigio a mi con un apodo que solamente el lo podia decir y hacer que mi mundo tiemble con solo escucharlos de su labios...

Nick mirando fijamente: Sabes Mi ...le agradezco a mis hermanos traerme hoy aqui, sino no hubiera conocido a la chica mas increible del mundo...espero que no te moleste por llamarte asi...pero creo que por ser tan linda ese apodo es perfecto para ti...

Y decir que el corazon se me salia del pecho era un eufesmismo, estaba segura que podia morir y resucitar al mismo tiempo,solo con escuchar su dulce voz que me hipnotiza, que me hace sentir unica y la chica mas afortunada del planeta, entonces onriendole como nunca, con mi famosa sonrisa "smile" como diria mi padre me diriji a el chico de mis sueños...

Miley sonriendo alegremente a nick: No hay problema nick, si a ti no te molesta que te llame nicky...verdad...

Nick sonrojado. La verdad no me gusta mucho ese apodo, pero se ve lindo cuando tu lo dices,,,que definitivamente tu eres la unica ademas de mi madre que puede decir asi Mi, asi que a partir de hoy tu seras Mi y yo sere nicky es un trato...

Y yo asenti felizmente por el trato que hicimos , a partir de simples apodos comenzo una amistad que encadenaria a algo mas,a algo agico y que no se vie frecuentemente hoy en dia, volvimos a hablar amentamente, reimos ,jugamos , el me perseguia por el parque, y asi queridos lectores empezo mi historia con mi primer amor, en cuanto a su final ciertamente hasta hoy en dia no ha tenido un final, y no se si algun dia lo tendra, y en caso de que asi sea, lo mas segura que por las circunstancias que nos envuelven hoy en dia a los dos, su final no seria precisamente feliz.

Entonces se puede decir que en un 11 de junio de 2006 al estilo de los cuentos de princesas y principes de disney ,dos niños inocentes ingenuos , desconocidos para ellos mismos llamados Miley Cyrus, y Nick Jonas entrelazaron sus caminos, que magicamente los conduciria a una historia de amor, un añor puro e incondicional, un amor que seria puesto a pruebas extremas por sus familias, por sus amigos, y sobretodo por la sociedad en general que estan mas que acostumbrados a que esas tipicas historias de amor siempre terminen tragicamente. Asi que estos dos niños que sin saberlo o sin quererlo a partir de ese dia estaran cosntantemente en el ojo del huracan de esas personas, podran esos dos niños luchar contra la sociedad y lo que ellos dicten , la respuesta sencilla para mi ahora aqui encerrada en mi mundo es un no, lamentablemente esos niños se dejaron vencer facilmente aunque su historia de amor perdure para siempre, los corazones rotos de ambos dificilmente seran sanados alguna vez...

Asi que hay mucho que tengo que contar y decir a mi historia con mi principe azul, si entre ustedes lo que leen mi historia esta el ,aunque lo dudo, solo espero que me perdone por todo, por no luchar por lo dos, por renunciar tan facilmente a el, pero sobretodo por amarlo como lo amo, porque mi corazon se niega a dejarlo ir y ser libre como el viento...porque desde este mundo oscuro frio, y vacio donde me encuentro nick jonas de corazon deseo que seas feliz,,,,porque como se dices por ahi cuando amas a alguien de verdad dejalo ser feliz, como una de mis canciones nicky...se feliz,...aunque eso termine por destruirme de corazon se feliz...

Te amo ahora y siempre...por siempre tu ceniciente...Miley Cyrus...

Continuara...


	6. la amistad y la familia

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Hannah Montana son de la propiedad exclusiva de Walt Disney yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p>Cuando tu vida es perfecta, o al menos eso piensas tu, resulta que hay personas que realmente pueden decir abiertamente que su vida es verdaderamente mas que perfecta, no basta que tu creas que eres feliz con lo que tiene ,cuenta mas que todo es lo lo sientas internamente para que externamente las personas puedan verlo en tu exterior,en mi caso crei siempre tener una familia perfecta hasta que conoci a la familia Jonas. Aveces da miedo decir que ellos son en realidad la familia perfecta porque en esta sociedad donde cada paso que des siempre sera juzgado aun en contra de tu voluntad , ver a un grupo de personas comunicarse tambien como los padres de los jonas brothers y ellos lo hacian, a veces me hacia sentir realmente intimidada, no creo con la excepcion de mi padre tener una conexion tan fuerte como ellos tienen con sus hijos. Pues se preguntaran porque les digo todo esto, pues si recordaran mi ultimo relato en el que se inicia mi "cuento de hadas" con cierto "principe azul", fue una chispa instantanea que hubo entre los dos que inmediatamente empezamos a escribirnos mutuamente , y llamamos cada uno de nosotros, a tal punto que hablabamos por telefono hasta la madrugada, desde ese momento se me hizo una especie de costumbre dormirme con solo escuchar la voz de nick, si supiera que hoy en dia sufro de insonmio todos los dias al saber que jamas volvere a escuchar la dulce voz de mi principe cantandome tiernamente una cancion de cuna que me hacia olvidar por completo el mundo a nuestro alrededor, que para mi en ese entonces solo existiamos el y yo...<p>

Bueno volviendo a mi relato actual, la amistad de nick y yo a partir de ese hermoso 11 de junio fue mas que asombroso, me sentia siempre en las nubes, mi animo era de otro mundo , los adultos siempre me veian reir, y decian que esas eran cosas de la edad, pero como estas sensaciones que hoy en dia me persiguen de ansiedad, alegria y emocion con solo escuchar el nombre de nick jonas , podria ser cosa pasajera, en ese entonces a mi corta edad me daba igual lo que ellos pensaba acerca de mi, es ironico verdad que de pequeña hacia lo que queria sin importarme la opinion de los demas, pregunteme hoy en dia si me siento asi actualmente ..definitivamente mi respuesta seria un no, porque por los momentos la gente a mi alrededor, mi supuesta familia y amigos manejan mi vida como quieren sin que yo pudiera hacer algo alrespecto, nick siempre supo como verme a mi misma comoo persona y nunca como un juguete como ahora soy para todo el mundo, el nunca me pidio mas de lo que le di, pero en el fondo nunca entendi porque siempre fue el , el que se rindio a nuestra relacion, porque a pesar de los dichos de la gente en cuanto a nuestra relacion, muy honestamente puedo decirles a ustedes mediantes estas palabras que escribo que luche por nick jonas, luche hasta el final siempre hice lo que me pidio, ocultar nuestra relacion, a los medios incluso a nuestra familia, esperarlo fervientemente mientras estuvo con cierta señorita perfecta selena gomez. y para que, de que me sirvio? le respondere a ustedes no me sirvio para nada solamente para tener mi corazon roto tanta veces por el, que ya ni se la cuenta de las veces que llore por nick jonas...para estar con cualquier chico que se me cruce en mi camino para olvidarme de la persona que ahora se con toda segurida amare hasta el ultimo dia de mi vida..

Pero definitivamente lo mas hermoso de mi vida, lo mejor que me ocurrio a mi temprana edad fue conocer a nick jonas y su familia, siendo niños nacio una magica amistad que brillo hasta ser algo mas que logimamente ustes lectores que se han detenido a leer mis escritos ,saben perfectamente que significa ese "algo mas", pero para toda historia de amor evidentemente tiene que existir amistad y esa es mi filosofia hasta hoy en dia, creo que es lo unico que he mantendido durante mis cambios de ser una niña ingenua a una mujer problematica sin salvacion alguna para la sociedad en general. En fin mi amistad con nick y sus hermanos poco a poco crecio hasta fortalecerse al saber que eramos vecinos en Toluca Lake, tanto nick como yo, paseabamos en bicicletas, sin miedo al que diran, es ironico realmente si retrocedieramos en el tiempo realmente no reconocerian al nick de ahora no creen , por lo tanto en esa epoca era increiblemente feliz con el chico de pelo rizado, jugabamos todo el tiempo entre nosotros y sus hermanos. Kevin siempre lo considere mi hermano mayor, siempre mi protector de todo, de las bromas de joey, de algunos fans enloquecidos por mi, de todos, a veces me sentia tan segura con el que me ponia a pensar porque trace no era un poco como kevin , aparentemente mi hermano y yo teniamos como un oceano de distancia entre nosotros ,nunca ha existido hasta hoy en dia una conexion tan fuerte y sincera como la de kevin conmigo lamentablemente se disolvio con todo lo sucedido con mi principe azul.

Tambien fui feliz y aun lo soy con contar con alguien tan increible y fabuloso como lo es Joey Jonas, lo se, lo se, termino vilmente con taylor swift y mi mejor amiga demi lovato, pero a decir verdad, y siendo totalmente sincera el nunca me ha dejado sola, su sonrisa, sus bromas todo me ha dado,para apoyarme y brindarme esa amistad real que solo se siente una vez en la vida, puedes amar tantas veces a varias personas o a una sola persona en mi caso, pero siempre sabes que hay alguien ahi para ser tu apoyo tu oyente, y en mi caso siempre ha sido mi oyente joy jonas, pero para mi no es suficiente yo solo lo necesito a el se que es egoista , pero estar entre sus brazos ,como me acaricia mi pelo, sus suaves labios en los mios ,es todo mi mundo para mi, yo solo quero a nick jonas para mi, es egoista de mi parte, bueno cierro los ojos y me imagino al mundo entero dciendome de una que siiiiii,,,,que soy la mas egosita de todas las personas y por eso es que me pasa lo que me esta pasando en este momento,verme a mi misma en un abismo sin tener esperanza alguna de ser salvada por alguien especialmente por el.

La amistad de nosotros en nuestra juventud fue algo magico, algo irreal , eramos solo jovenes y niños conviviendo juntos de una manera tan libre, tan suelta, sin ninguna atadura alguna, era vivir el momento en toda su plenitud, con inocencia pura y genuina que nadie sospecharia que algo asi podia acabar tan rapidamente como comenzo. La felicidad vivida con nick, sus hermanos y sus padres es algo que ni siquiera puedo describirlos totalmente, es mas escribiendoles como les escribo es muy dificil para mi no recordar los mejores momentos de mi vida con esa familia que hasta esta alturas aun siguen mas unidas que nunca mientra que la mia ...jajaja..mas rota no puede estar, mis padres divorciados que no se pueden ni ver, mis hermanos mayores acusandome de algo que estba afuera de mi alcance , y mis hermanos menores preguntandose como hemos llegado hasta aqui lo cual yo mimsa me he preguntado eso y hasta el dia de hoy aun no tengo respuesta .

Sus padres dennis y paul jonas eran como unos angeles guardianes para mi, en ellos se refelaba la sinceridad a simple vista, son las personas mas honestas que se pueden llegar a conocer, siempre me trata con amor, dulzura respeto y cariño, realmente me senti muy bendecida por conocerlos a ellos, es mas desearia tanto hablar con dennis en estos momentos,, estoy segura que ella si sabria como guiarme a mi en este camino de inmensa oscuridad por la que esta atravesando mi vida, pero eso es otra perdida gracias a mi adorado nick jonas, el no contar con el amor incondicional de dennis en estos momentos , me hace suponer que tal vez es verdad todo lo que dicen de mi, que me merezco lo que me esta pasando, el odio hacia una persona nunca es gratis, por lo que ahora estoy empezando a creer realmente que quizas no vale la pena todo esto, el que este escribiendo mi historia sin saber a ciencia a cierta que existan personas con corazon y que sienta compasion por mi y por lo menos la lean, que yo me diga a misma frente a el espejo vamos miley tu puedes, cuando en verdad me estoy cansando hasta de eso fingir que puedo cuando me estoy muriendo por dentro, en realidad no soy un robot, soy humano tengo seintimientos por el amor de Dios, y acaso parece importarle a alguien cruelmente no esa es la respuesta no le importo a nadie y por mucho que me duela estoy empezando a aceptarlo.

Ser amigos de los jonas me cambio la vida por completo siempre para bien o para mal al reunirme con ellos convivir casi las 24 horas con ellos , los comparaba con mi familia y nuevamente repito para bien o para mal , porque sinceramente mi familia ante ellos daban mucho que desear, mi familia estando yo sumergida en el exito de ser la gran estrella de disney por ser Hannah Montana ,empezo a distanciarse de mi, sin quere o a proposito me vieron solamente como su "mina de oro" el cual podian sacarle el maximo provecho olvidandose totalmente que ante todo yo era su hija, una nina con sueños y ilusiones , y sin embargo siguieron adelante exprimeindo lo mejor de mi hasta dejarme sin nada y totalmente abandonada a la cambios los jonas siempre han sido una familia unida de verdad,tanto paul como dennis, siempre han estado con sus hijos en las buenas y en las malas han sidos sus padres managers pero sobre todo amigos de cada uno de los jonas incluyendo al fabuloso frank que personalmente es mi jonas favorito,,por eso esa union de amor y amistad de esa familia me hace preguntar que paso con la mia, que paso con aquella familia en tennesse que sonreia a la vida y ahora todo le da igual a cada uno de ellos incluyendome a mi...

La amistad que te puede brindar personas tan amable,sencilla y bondadosa como la familia Jonas no se te presenta todos los dias, aquellas chicas que tiene actualmente la oportunidad de estar con esa familia, como lo es la esposa de kevin danielle, y la novia actual de mi principe azul delta creo que se llama asi, de corazon valoren a esa familia , nunca la decepcionen como yo lo hice ,especialmente con dennis que me trato como una hija, y que hago yo arruinarle con mi sola presencia la vida de uno de sus hijos. Kevin, joey y frank son chicos que no son perfectos, pero eso es lo que los hacen unicos, son sencillos transparentes, con un corazon de oro, que las cosas que hcieron a mi, en especial kevin fue por proteger a su hermano por defenderlo a toda costa aunque nunca supo realmente como terminaron las cosas entre nick y yo, que ni siquiera yo hasta el dia de hoy entendere la decision de nick de acabar con nuestra historia de amor,sinceramente yo con los jonas vivi una amistad verdadera y un amor fraternal unico en la vida asi que chicas normales luchen por sus amigos de verdad quienes estan con ustedes en las buenas y en las malas, y en cuanto a su familia valoren lo que tiene, a sus padres y hermanos porque ninguna de ustedes pueden imaginarse que hay chicas por hay que desearian ocupar su lugar ,chicas como yo quelo unico que quieren un lugar , una famila en donde vivir sentirse segura y volver hacer feliz como alguna vez lo fueron antes..

Que dejo para que reflecionen mis estimados lectores, ni yo misma lo se, la amistad y la familia son dos ramas de la vida que indistintamente no puedes controlar a tu manera, que hagas lo que hagas siempre dependeras de ambos para crecer como persona , los amgos te hacen lo que eres te alientan y te apoyan hasta el final, no te limitan ni mucho menos te pides que cambies tu manera de ser, en cuanto a la familia, es tu centro de vida es donde aprendes quien eres y quien quieres ser en el futuro ,es en donde te sientes protegido y seguro del mundo que te rodea, mientras este rodeado de personas amorosas de verdad, sinceras, que te amen por lo que eres y no por lo que tienen tenga la seguridad que se encaminaran a un futuro prometedor, lleno de dicha,nunca cambien sen ustedes mismo a veces el cambio en uno como persona no es bueno y que se lo digo yo que de la noche a la mañana cambien totalmente mi forma de ser y para que? para dejar de ser una chica alegre con sueños e ideales, a una joven sombria que solo espera que le den el toque final para ella misma autodestruirse...y asi hacerle el favor mas grande a la sociedad y quizas a mi querido principe azul, tal vez sin mi presencia nick sea mas feliz, y si amas a alguien de verdad como yo amo a nick su felicidad esta ante que todo asi esto signifique que sea feliz sin ti...

Bueno me despido por los momentos, hasta una proxima vez,que continuare con mi relato, de mi vida ,de mi historia como persona, y sobretodo de mi cuento de hadas con mi principe azul , esperando que tenga algun dia su final feliz, sin mas que decir, nos vemos lectores hasta la proxima...

xoxo

MC (Miley Cyrus)


	7. De amigos a algo mas

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Hannah Montana son de la propiedad exclusiva de Walt Disney, yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p>Cuando uno ve a un amigo como algo mas puede pasar varias cosas, una que generalmente sucede es que no te corresponda y esa magia ,chispa y lazo de amistad que se creo desde el momento en que se conocieron se puede ver realmente afectada por eso, Como puedes ver a esa persona con mirada de pura amistad ,cuando tu corazon te dice lo contrario , mas es doloroso cuando esa persona te rechaza , es dificil volver al camino donde se iniciaron , un camino de flores, brillos ,colores, de inocencia, de compartir las cosas, todo eso queda a un lado cuando tu mejor amigo rechaza lo que tu sientes por el. Pero que pasa cuando es todo lo contrario, cuando si te corresponde tus sentimientos, cuando es tu mejor amigo el que te dice lo que siente por ti, que escucha atentamente sus palabras de amor y cariño hacia ti, y tu internamente te preguntas si estas viviendo un sueño o si en realidad lo que te estaba imaginando por tanto tiempo estaba sucediendo, el chico que esta frente a ti, tu mejor amigo ,tu confidente, estaba diciendo que sentia lo mismo que tu sientes hacia el quizas desde el mismo momento en que se conocieron.<p>

Quizas a partir de ese momento ustedes puedan pensar que es lo mejor que pueda pasarle, que no hay obstaculos entre ustedes ,que finalmente el amor es fuerte y nada pueda separalos. Pero permintame decirles que arriesgar una amistad construida firmemente como la mia con nick jonas a veces no da los resultados deseados. Decir que de la amistad verdadera siempre hay algo mas que cautiva nuestra mente y corazon siempre es verdad, las cosas suceden cuando uno nunca lo planea, la vida es un largo camino que uno tiene que recorrer ,a veces con rosas , otras veces con espinas que te hacen crecer, vivir el momento a plenitud, que te hace soñar con cuentos de hadas con finales felices,nuevamente evoco eso porque generalmente la princesa empieza una amista con su principe azul, para despues darse cuenta que esta profundamente enamorada de el, y eso hace que todo el brillo que vivieron cuando se conocieron poco a poco se apague hasta no quedar nada de lo que alguna vez fue.

La palabras "siempre y por siempre" les recuerda algo lectores, no son palabras que frecuentemente el chico de sus sueños le decian al oido cuando estaban a solas, sea en un parque, un restaurant, o en algun otro lugar romantico donde el chico te hace sentir como si fueras unica en el mundo,esas sencillas palabras significaba todo para mi. Mi amistad con nick fue mas que una relacion de dos niños pequeños, fue una relacion o union de dos personas con los mismos pensamientos acerca de la musica y la actuacion , es algo mas que no podria explicar con sencillas palabras, siendo tan joven en esa epoca jamas crei encontrar a alguien que me entendiera y me escuchara como lo era nick, el era mas que un simple chico, era mi confidente, mi consejero, mi apoyo mi todo, Cuando un niño de la noche a la mañana puede representar mi mundo total , lamentablemente no tengo respuesta alguna para eso.

Cuando empece a desarrollar mis sentimientos por nick, cuando soñaba dia y noche con el, cuando sonreia cada vez que escuchaba cantandome dulcemente por telefono, cuando por primera vez a los trece años me di cuenta que veia a mi mejor amigo como algo mas, supongo que fue cuando el y sus hermanos fueron invitados a mi show de Hannah Montana, jajajaja ya sin darme cuenta hasta ahora,ser hannah montana traeria a mi vida cosas que nunca inmagine tener, y momentos que nunca quise que pasara en mi vida,pero volviendo al punto de saber con certeza mis sentimientos hacia nick jonas, como estos fueron cambiandos paulativamente de ser solo amistad pura y sincera a ser un amor real sin condiciones, sin miedos, a un amor profundo que hacia mi corazon latir a mil por horas, en serio para aquellos que se dignen leer mi historia, nick fue para mi como una caja de sorpresa que cada dia me alegraba la vida de forma diferente, no era algo monotono, era real, era unico, magico, era todo lo que una niña de treces años sueña con tener en la vida, para mi nick era mi todo, por eso mi miedo a verlo mas como un amigo me hacia titubear si era correcto o no cruzar la delgada linea de la amistad al amor, ahora hoy en dia ,escribiendo esto con todo mi corazon me miro al espejo y se con certeza que yo misma cruce esa linea incluso mucho antes de lo que esperaba, yo misma fue la que force cambiar nuestra amistad a algo mas profundo, y miren ustedes a donde estan los resultados, que dos jovenes niños que se contaban todo, que compartian sus alegrias y sus tristezas, sus victorias y sus derrotas, sus inquietudes y sus temores, ahora son una hombre y una mujer que no son ni siquiera la sombra de lo que fueron alguna vez, que se ven entre si como personas desconocidas, como si nunca hubiera habido algo entre ellos, es como la distancia que los separan sea mas profundo que el mar.

Ser solamentes amigos y nada mas como dice una cancion latina, ni siquiera puedo decir que encaja perfectamente para nick y para mi, porque si aun no se han dado cuenta mis lectores, nick y yo no tenemos comunicacion alguna, que no sea fingir delante de las camaras , actuar como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros, y gracias a quien,jajajaja gracias a los encargados de cumplir todas sus fantasias o sea Disney ,todo lo que esta rodeado por disney es mentira, es falso, es ..es..ni para que decirle si quizas no me creeran de todos modos, es mas facil aceptar que viven fuera de la realidad, a confrontar la realidad de que no todo es lo que parece, creanme o no tal vez si tuviera la oportunidad de volver en el tiempo, pediria nunca permitir que tanto nick como yohubiesemos confesado nuestros sentimientos mutuamente, es doloroso perder tan tragicamente a tu primer amor, pero mas doloroso es perder a tu mejor amigo...

Cuando nick y yo nos vimos de manera distinta a lo habitual, siempre habia en nuestro propio mundo, mariposas, chispa, los colores del arco iris, es sentir como si el mundo estuviera a mis pies, cuando en mi casa en la ventana de mi cuarto un niño timido de pelo rizado, y ojos chocolates ,rozo mis labios por primera vez, se dio inicio a una nueva vida para mi, nuestro primer beso fue lo mas maravilloso,fantastico, increible, magnifico, intenso, hermoso, dulce, tierno, fabuloso, y pare ustedes de contar. Para la niña miley cryus ese beso fue unico , la joven soñadora se sintio la chica mas afortunada del mundo, su amigo, su mejor amigo le acaba de dar su primer beso, ambos jovenes sonrieron felizmente, bailaron en la habitacion de la muchacha, sin musica, no importaba nada ni nadie solamente ellos, en ese instante el joven la volvio a besar por segunda vez, pidiendole formalmente que fueran novios, que el estaba totalmente enamorado de ella.

Y no hay que decirles mis lectores la reaccion de la joven muchacha, era de puro extasis total, una alegria inmensa, su corazon latia tan rapidamente que se sentia que iba a salirsele del pecho, no podria creer en la suerte que tenia, frente a ella estaba un niño sumamente timido, pero con una voz melodiosa que la hipnotizaba, que sus gestos, su sonrisa, sus labios ,sus ojos todo en el era perfecto que la joven no podria creer que el estaba con ella, que el la queria a ella. No podia pensar el porque el la queria, porque eso era un total enigma para ella, que a pesar de ser muy segura de si misma con las demas personas a su alrededor, con su principe azul, siempre estaba nerviosa, insastifecha con ella misma, y sobretodo temerosa ,temerosa de perder a su principe azul, de que el la deje de querer, que se olvide de ella, quizas esa inseguridad siempre seria una de las razones para que su cuento de hadas no tuviera su final feliz, como siempre espero tener..

Finalmente lectores, esa niña , alegre ,cordial y feliz por encontrar a su principe azul, se convirtio ahora frente al espejo de mi cuarto, en una mujer sombria, triste,vacia, una total mentira, de pie a cabeza, alguien que no se valora a si misma y que no puede valorar a los demas, alguien que cree que tiene el derecho de tenerlo todo porque si, sin ni siquiera luchar por ello, alguien que la gente juzga a simple vista, por su vestimenta, su comportamiento, por actuar pateticamente ante ellos cuando se jactas que ella es feliz en donde estas, cuando en la realidad incluso quienes la destetan saben perfectamente que esa chica mas destruida imposible,Actualmente esa joven esta con alguien como liam hersworsth, un astraliano que fisicamente es unico en su estilo, pero a nivel de cerebro es otra cosa, solo utiliza a la chica por sus propios intereses, y ella que hace a cambio? solo dejar que la utilicen como un maniqui. Hubiese sido todo distinto para ella si tuviera a su mejor amigo a su lado,,,pero ya no se puede hacer nada al respecto,por eso mi consejo piense bien chicas y chicos cuando decidan involucrarse sentimentalmente como su mejor amigo, puede ser que funcione, como tambien pueden arriesgar perder para siempre una verdadera amistad, a veces es mejor se amigos simplemente amigos y nada mas... nos vemos lectores hasta la proxima vez, hasta el proximo capitulo en la vida glamorosa y de fracaso de su artista favorita...jajaja aun me queda animos para burlarme de mi misma que tal...bye lectores...

xoxo

M.C


End file.
